Various embodiments of the present invention are related to toys, and in particular, a track set on which toy vehicles may travel.
Toy vehicle track sets have been popular for many years and generally include one or more track sections arranged to form a path around which one or more toy vehicles can travel. Toy vehicles which may be used on such track sets may be either self-powered vehicles or may receive power from an external source.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide toy track set with features that provide unique paths for the toy vehicles of the toy track to travel on.